


The Colours You Bring

by ArtyLeoWrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, M/M, he just has a lot of feelings okay, overloaded android, said android being connor, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyLeoWrites/pseuds/ArtyLeoWrites
Summary: Markus finds himself lost as he tries to find inspiration for his paintings. Nothing could have surprised him more than when Connor show up, seemingly with perfect timing.Perhaps he'll be the help he needs to finally paint something again?





	The Colours You Bring

**Author's Note:**

> So this may or may not be updated regularly, as of now this isn't a long fic I've only got maybe 4 chapters planned.
> 
> Connor is very shy when it comes to feelings. Talking about anything else is fine, but emotions??? who said discovering their humanity was smooth sailing. Markus has it easier because he has Carl for a dad, and Carl nurtured his emotions like you would a child, teaching them how to love and be caring.

Sun pours into the art studio, through the shutters that were only partly closed, allowing slithers of light to enter the room. Markus stares at the large canvas against the wall, looking thoughtfully at it. He had not been able to come up with a painting for a couple of days now and doing studies of things wasn't getting him anywhere. Drawings of Simon, Josh and North were pinned up against the wall, quick but loved sketches of his partners in arms doing various things. Sitting, walking, even laughing, beautifully, now that they were free of human control.

He looks towards the wall he has dedicated to Carl's art. After having bought the place for him, Carl also sent some of his work to help Markus feel more at home. Despite the fact it was only a street away from Carl's, who he could visit whenever he pleased now. At times Carl's art served as inspiration for Markus, but not this time. As he approaches his father's art on the wall he hears the doorbell ring briefly.

"Coming!" Markus yells, as he jogs to the door.

Once he gets to the door he closes an eye as he looks through the peephole. It was Connor! Markus' eyebrows rise as he opens the door.

Indeed it was Connor, dressed in his old uniform, despite the fact that he would have been offered a new uniform at the DPD. Markus smiles at Connor, embracing his identity as an android was quite something.

"Connor!" Markus said, happily surprised.

He noticed Connor's LED turn red for a second. 

"Hello Markus." Connor bows his head a little. His hands held behind his back. Yellow. Connor looked calm at the moment but his LED said otherwise, giving Markus a glimpse at the android's current feelings.

"I wasn't expecting you, come in! Come in." He waves the other android in. 

Connor steps into the house and looks around a bit, scanning his surroundings. After Markus closed the door, he opens his arms wide and smiles at Connor. That's how friends greet each other after all, Connor rationalises, nevermind that he felt he wasn't worthy of such a title. The two hold each other and Connor pats Markus' back, smiling gently to himself.

"I haven't seen you in a while Connor. How've you been?" Markus pulls away and holds Connor at arms length. He did his best not to stare at Connor's LED but it was flashing a little. "Is the DPD slowly getting back to it's usual self?"

"It is returning to how it was before. Or as much it can be. Now that we have more android members, I'm not the only free-thinking android in the police force, thanks to you." 

"That's good," Markus nods, letting go of Connor so they could walk to the living room.

As the ambassador for android rights in America, the representative of the Android Rights Union at Cyber Life, as well as the peaceful co-leader of Detroit, Markus had made it his mission to ensure both humans and androids were employed in equal parts all over Detroit. Battling the unemployment percentage was an important step towards getting humans to trust them. 

"What about you?" Connor asked. Markus looks up at Connor who regards him with curiosity. "How is being a successful leader going?"

"Things are harder than I originally thought, but I have good people helping me." Markus leads Connor straight to the sofa in his living room, "Josh is good with negotiating, Simon is good with people and North? Well she's the best at strategies. Everyday we gain more people's trust." Markus smiles the entire time, clearly their protesting worked for something despite the casualties, the losses, the awfully large number of deaths. It worked out for the better.

Connor smiles himself, watching Markus speak in confidence about how well things were going. Something about the way he watches his lips form words was intriguing though. 

"It sounds like things are looking up." Connor leans forward, his hands clasped together. "It's good to see you doing well. It's been too long."

Markus tilts his head, watching Connor rub his hands. His eyes glimpse at the door to the art studio and then back to Connor.

"Markus I-"

"Would you-"

They both look at each other, eyebrows raised. 

"You go first." They say in unison.

They share a moment of chuckles and small laughs before Markus nods at Connor to go first.

"I... wanted to make a confession."

"Is that so?" Markus raises an eyebrow  "I wanted to ask if you'd like to come to my art studio."

Connor's cheeks are tinged with a very small hint of blue before he nods. Markus gets up and offers a hand to Connor, which he takes in hesitation. 

"You were saying Connor?" Markus leads Connor, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I didn't come to see you without a purpose." 

"Oh?" Markus nods softly as the door to the art studio opens on it's own. "What is this 'purpose' Connor?"

"See, that's the tricky part Markus. I'm not sure how to tell you-u-u..." 

As they walk in Markus has the curtains in the room slide open so that the room fills itself with golden light. Connor looks around in wonder at the sheer amount of colour on the walls. Splashes of yellows, oranges and reds, mixed with blues. The amount of paintings Markus already had around the room was quite astonishing and Connor was staring at it all open mouthed for a moment. 

"This..." Connor's LED went yellow as he looked back at Markus. "You did all this?"

Markus laughed a little and nodded as Connor looked at all his recent works. 

"Incredible..." Connor didn't pursue any hobbies outside of work, in fact anything creative didn't seem to cross his mind. He can't help but look, open mouthed, at everything, like he wants to say 'wow' but even 'wow' isn't enough to describe his astonishment.

"Connor, you still need to tell me..." Markus points out, walking up behind Connor, "why you came to see me today."

Connor takes a moment before he turns around to face Markus. Markus in his form fitting, dark grey, long sleeved shirt; The three buttons at the top undone, showing more of his chest than was Connor felt was fair. 

"Markus I wanted... it sounds ridiculous to even say it."

"It's okay Connor. Speak your mind." Markus looks at Connor with interest putting a hand on his shoulder. "Go on."

Connor's LED was still yellow, worrying even Markus into wondering if something was wrong.

"I missed you." He states, quickly adding on "Your presence, you Markus." His LED blinks some more as Connor frowns, looking down at his hands. "I'm not sure if it's alright to say or feel this way. We haven't even known each other that long."

"So?" 

Connor looks at Markus, who didn't seem to be angry, or disgusted. On the contrary, he seems pleased, relieved even. And he was still holding Connor's shoulder, perhaps a little tighter than before.

"It's okay to want other people's company Connor. It's okay to feel whatever you feel. No one can control their emotions all the time. It's what makes us people."

Having said that Markus stepped closer to Connor, smiling at him warmly. Of course Connor had missed him. How couldn't he? But this was getting a little too close and personal and now he wasn't sure if he could speak. His mouth hung open a little, but he said nothing. Something was stopping him.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me Connor?" Markus tilts his head down, so he could meet Connor's avoidant eyes. He was trembling. Markus frowns for a moment, unsure of himself "Am I being too much?"  he let go of him and stepped back for a moment, but Connor grabbed at his clothes, fabric tight in his hand.

"No!" Connor's hands smoothed over Markus' shoulders. In his haste he hadn't meant to sound so desperate, but now he felt his throat close up, unsure as to whether he was the one being too much or perhaps too little. "I... damn it, I'm sorry Markus."

Markus looks at Connor thoughtfully, trying discern what on earth the android was trying to say. He said nothing out of concern of interrupting him again. Still, Connor couldn't say anything and Markus let one of his hands rest on Connor's. Connor watches as Markus unveiled his finger tips, watching Markus's warm expression seemed to calm him down. Connor sighed gently as he pulls back his synthetic skin on his hand and allows Markus to interface with him.

Suddenly a feeling that Markus recognises washes over him. Longing, need and...

_I wanted to see you for so long Markus._

_You're here now. It's alright._

Markus' hand gently pulls at Connor's till Connor's hand is on Markus' neck and Connor _gasps_. He watches as his thumb connects with Markus' jaw and then the smile caught him off guard and he couldn't help himself.

_I want **more**  Markus._

What Connor hadn't noticed was Markus' other hand sliding round to the small of his back, pulling him closer so that their noses near touched. Connor, distracted by his own thoughts, which he tried desperately not to accidentally unveil to Markus closed his eyes and didn't dare move. He couldn't make a decision, this man made everything so hard to think about, just looking at him made his thoughts go places he wasn't sure he understood completely. It was worse than when he held Markus at gunpoint, perhaps one of his most clearest memories he had of his times with Markus. The fact that he was so uncertain and Markus made things clearer and yet cloudier at the same time. 

He knew he was a deviant then. Just as he knew what the meaning was behind one pressing their lips against yours and holding you tightly against them.

Connor had to breathe now. He pulls away only to tilt his head to the side so Markus could kiss his neck, interfacing with him each time his lips touched his skin. Each kiss was a different confession from Connor.

_I've been thinking about you on and off for weeks now._

I've wanted you to touch me for so long.

_I want more of you than I can fathom._

Connor had to hide behind his free hand to hide his shame, yet Markus did not speak a word, not through their interfacing or even through his own mouth.

"Markus..." Connor whispered, barely audible at all.

Finally the other android looks at him and stops kissing him instead linking his fingers through Connor's and smiling at him.

_I've wanted to give you something too._

Connor's eyes snap open and he looks at Markus who has this _face_  and Connor doesn't know how to react. 

_I've wanted to see you again so **badly** Connor. _

Markus sighs looking at Connor and moving his free hand up to the other android's face. Just looking at Connor, was near enough to satisfy the time he hadn't seen him in. Connor had to let his head fall into Markus' shoulder, to calm down somehow.

"Are you free today..?" Markus asks quietly, bringing Connor's hand up to his mouth and kissing it.

"I am." Good. So he can still answer questions at least.

"Would you like to-o-o-o," Markus drags out his words, peaking Connor's interest enough that he shifts his face to the side, "spend the night?" he finishes.

Connor's face fills with colour.

"Yes, please." His face reappears and he looks Markus in the eye. "If it's not too much trouble?" he says quickly.

"Of course not." Markus furrows his brows as he smiles, Connor's hesitant nature confusing him a little. They had both just confessed, why wouldn't he want him to stay?

Moving towards the wall Markus pulls Connor into an embrace, planting kisses all over his cheek. Slowly, perhaps, Connor had barely managed to get his words out and Markus was in the business of giving him the space to talk of his own accord.

So Connor relaxes, still a little overwhelmed at the affection he was being given but thankful none the less.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! if you've finished the fic then thank you?!?! I really hope you all enjoyed it, I'm currently thinking of where to take this one, so hopefully it updates wihin a month, who knows. I finished it today haha


End file.
